Journey To The Past
by JaliceJelsa4eva
Summary: Violet Connor vowed that when she turned 18, she would travel to Santa Carla to find her missing family. But, will she find something more? Join Violet on her action packed adventure to find where she belongs, encountering smelly streets, creepy hotel managers, a weird video store owner, and strange yet interesting young biker gang.


**Author's Note: Hope y'all like this. I completely discarded my " A REAL lost girl" storyline. It was awful.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Boys.**

* * *

Violet's POV: Today I have just turned eighteen which means I finally get to leave the orphanage and look for my family. The only thing I have from my past is a necklace that has _Santa Carla Bred_ engraved on one side. I live in a few miles away from Atlanta, GA. When I get to Atlanta, I will buy a train ticket to New Orleans and from there buy a ticket to Santa Carla. I finish packing my small carpet bag with my belongings. I pack two pairs of black leggings, fishnet leggings, a black mini skirt, a blood red skirt, a ripped AC/DC T-shirt, a Beatles T-shirt, and a black crop top that has 'Bite Me' in blood red dripping letters. I put on a high-low black, ripped dress with another pair of fishnet leggings and my black combat boots. A also put on my motorcycle jacket that the older kids got me for my 14th birthday. I pick up my bag as the 'warden', Ms. Everdeen, comes upstairs to tell me to hit the road. "Git ya stuff kid! Ya gotta leave my place now tha ya are an adult!" She says. I roll my eyes. "Ah know, ah know." i reply in my normal sassy tone. She comes into the room i share with the other girls. She looks at my outfit. "Ya are gonna be boilin in tha gitup, kid" she says trying to not show her concern for me. "Miss Everdeen, since when do ya care 'bout mah health?" "Girl, ah have always cared 'bout ya health. Why do ya think ys still livin'? I took care of ya since ya were no biggah than a loaf of bread." she tells me in a thick voice. "Aw c'mon. Don't tell meh ya gonna cry. If ya start cryin', I'm gonna cry and we'll never get through this." I tell her jokingly. Miss Everdeen is a pretty nice lady when you get to know her. I have been with her the longest out of the all the other kids. I was dropped off on the doorstep when I was 6 months old. This place is all I've known. After a tearful goodbye, I hit the road. I take out the IPhone that I bought myself when I saved up the money. I go through my music playlist and click on Journey To The Past from Anastasia. How ironic. She was singing this song as she went to find her family too. I can't help but to sing along with her.

 _Heart, don't fail me now!_ _Courage, don't desert me!_ _Don't turn back now that we're here._

 _People always say_ _Life is full of choices._ _No one ever mentions fear!_

 _Or how the world can seem so vast_ _On a journey ... to the past._

 _Somewhere down this road_ _I know someone's waiting_

 _Years of dreams just can't be wrong!_

 _Arms will open wide._ _I'll be safe and wanted_ _Finally home where I belong._

 _Well, starting now, I'm learning fast_ _On this journey to the past_

 _Home, Love, Family._ _There was once a time_ _I must have had them, too._

 _Home, Love, Family,_ _I will never be complete_ _Until I find you..._

 _One step at a time,_ _One hope, then another,_ _Who knows where this road may go_

 _Back to who I was,_ _On to find my future._

 _Things my heart still needs to know._

 _Yes, let this be a sign!_

 _Let this road be mine!_

 _Let it lead me to my past_

 _And bring me home..._ _At last!_

By the time I finish the song, I have arrived at the train station. I buy a ticket to New Orleans and from there I will get another ticket to take to California. As luck would have it, the ticket comes out to be pretty cheap and the train is going to leave in ten minutes. After the train gets to New Orleans, I realize that I don't have as much money as I thought I did. I see many people playing, dancing, and singing on the streets and have an idea. I sit down some stair steps of a building and take my guitar from it's case. I set down the case with a note that says _Tips Please_ and start to sing and play Like I'm Alive.

 _Every day is the same_ _I'm alive but I'm not living_

 _There's no one I can blame_

 _I'm either sinking or I'm swimming_

 _There's more to life than just ordinary, there's got to more_

 _It's not enough just to go through the motions_ _sleepwalking through life_

 _it's not enough just to get by_

 _I wanna live, I wanna live like I'm alive._

 _Funny how life can seem_

 _like a scene from some bad movie_

 _so painfully boring_ _all the drama with no happy ending_

 _There's more to life than just ordinary_

 _there's got to be more_ _It's not enough just to go through the motions_

 _sleepwalking through life_

 _it's not enough just to get by_ _I wanna live, I wanna live like I'm alive._

 _Not run and hide to a cage of insecurity_

 _I lock the world outside, the only one I hurt is me._

 _Yeah_ _It's not enough_

 _It's not enough just to go through the motions_ _sleepwalking through life_

 _it's not enough just to get by_ _I wanna live, I wanna live like I'm alive._

I finish the song and smile and thank the people as they put tips into the guitar case. After they leave, I count what I earned and find that I have the rest that I need for the train ticket. Santa Carla here I come.


End file.
